The invention relates to an entertainment booth. The invention provides an improved entertainment booth in which water is flushed onto the booth occupant. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art.
Pierce, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,228, discloses a water dumping target game including a bucket having a release device for tilting the bucket. The release device includes a target. The bucket is adapted to be filled with water. When the target is struck with a missile it causes a release member to become disengaged, causing the bucket to swing and dump water onto the area below.
Griego et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,616, discloses a missle responsive amusement apparatus including a target mounted on one end of an elongated target arm, a seat release mechanism and a seat. The seat is adapted to swivel downward for dropping a person sitting thereupon into a tank of water below the seat.
Van Kannel, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,019 discloses an amusement apparatus similar to that of Pierce.
Hammet, U.S. Pat. No. 988,334 and Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,738, each disclose an amusement apparatus in which a person on a seat is swung to a chute and slides into a tank filled with water.
Hensler, in U.S. Pat. No. 41,773, discloses a bathing closet including an elevated tank having a valve connected to a cord for use as a shower-bath and a pan for fuel to heat the closet for a sweating bath.
One problem of the prior art is that the booth occupant is subject to severe injury due to the operation of the booth. For example, in some prior art booths, the occupant may be dropped against the structural members of a water tank.
Water entertainment booths of the prior art often are expensive, requiring a large tank and a large pool of water. Another problem of the prior art is a lack of creative entertainment value. Empathy for the booth occupant is diminished by some prior art water entertainment booth because the occupant is out of the sight of the observers for a substantial portion of the entertainment period. The play value of some prior art water entertainment is low because of the brief period in which the booth occupant is contacted with additional water. The improvements of the present invention beneficially provide a novel, non-obvious and useful manner of a structure for a water entertainment booth.